


The Best Decision

by Rumbelleisotp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelleisotp/pseuds/Rumbelleisotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Rumbelle one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Decision

"Belle?" Rumple shouted as he close the door behind him.  
"Shhh! You'll wake her up and she just slept!" Belle said hurrying from  
the library. She kissed him hello and then looked closely the bags  
he's holding, searching for something.  
"Did you get them all?" she asked still searching.  
"Of course! Milk for Rose, milk for us, meat, diapers, bread and your  
iced tea is in the other bag!" Rumple said showing her the bag  
with the tea, winking at her.  
"My lovely husband!" she said and kissed his cheek, then they went to  
the kitchen. Once, they'd put everything to its place, Rumple filled  
two glasses with iced tea and ice. They went to sit in the library for  
a while, both reading, her "The Great Gatsby" and him the newspaper.  
Half an hour later Rose started crying and Belle went to feed her.  
Rumple stayed behind but after a couple of minutes he went searching  
for them. He found them in the nursery. Belle sitting in the rocking chair  
breastfeeding Rose while she's telling her a story, something about lions  
and circle of life. He just stood in the door admiring the sight in front of  
him, the most beautiful woman and the most perfect creature in the world  
creating a bound as mother-daughter. And, he felt the luckiest man  
in the world to be able to call both of them his family, not knowing  
what he ever did to deserve any of this. He left before any of them feel  
his presence there and he went back to the library thinking that  
answering to that little kingdom's call over thirty years ago was the  
best decision he ever made in his eternal life.


End file.
